User blog:XxNeonMettaCatxX/A Yandere's Regret
Prolouge - Yandere Chan POV - I was late for the first day of Akademi High already! I ran until I was out of breath, suitcase in my hand, toast in my mouth. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. My Senpai. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I quickly mumbled, bowing in apology. "It's okay!" He said kindly. I looked up. He was the boy of my dreams- perfect hair, eyes, everything! I blushed, but he didn't seem to notice because a girl with a high pitched voice yelled, "Taro, you are making me late for school! I don't have to walk with you, you know!" She said. A tsundere. "I'm sorry, Osana." My Senpai said. I watched in horror as they left together to school. "So history repeats itself, eh?" Chapter 1 - Just Start Killing. - 1st Person Yandere Chan - I walked to class, knife in backpack. "Who was my rival today?" I thought. ...Hm. I looked at my list and saw Osana. NOT easy. She's always around Senpai! I guess I need to wear a mask, from the Drama Club. But Senpai would pull it off. I guess I can run away and hide from him and quickly dispose of evidence. Yes! That will be my plan. I went to class and engaged my attention in Physical Ed, so I can run faster while carrying a body. During lunch, Osana and Senpai were alone, talking under the cherry blossom tree. I ran to the Drama Club room and asked to join, and the leader actually accepted! So, I grabbed a mask - The devil one to be exact - and snuck it in my bag when the leader was not looking. I walked out and put it on. I hid near the tree as I heard Senpai laugh because of Osana's bad pun. I snuck closer behind Osana, as I put my mask on and took out my knife. I ran behind her and stabbed her in the neck and ran. (Stealth Kill!) Senpai stared at Osana in shock. He screamed ran after me. I ran into a hallway and managed to hide in the Occult Club. Chapter 2 - Rival Chan is Arrested! I was out of breath by the time I reached the Occult Club. I knew Senpai would call the police, so I had to act fast. I looked down at my list and saw Rival-Chan was on my killing list. "Perfect!" I thought as I giggled. l'd frame her for murder! At the same time, Ruka and Oka saw me bloody and I quickly ran out. I heard Oka and Ruka scream, and they ran out as well. I ran through the hallway and knew it was only a matter of seconds before the police arrived. I quickly splashed some water on me from a water fountain to make me look wet, but not all bloody. I looked down at my watch and saw that I had 2 minutes left before the police came, since they called the police 3 minutes ago. I ran through the halls, and came to a halt when I saw Rival Chan was using a knife to cut a slice of bread. "Perfect timing!" I giggled. Rival did not notice me as I sneaked in behind her, and I put on some cooking gloves and put the knife in my pocket. I ran and left the knife by the cherry blossom tree where rival chan was. Quickly, I ran to the incinerator, dumped my mask and gloves and knife, just in time before the police came. - No One's POV - The police arrived. The police disccover the corpse of Osana Chan. The police discovered a knife with the fingerprints of Rival Chan and blood stained with Osana. Rival Chan is arrested. The police believes they have found the murderur, and they leave the school. CHAPTER 3 - Why Do I Hurt? I came to school the next day as Senpai walked in with his sister. Perfect! I had another knife in my pocket, and Senpai's sister ran to the Occult club to play with Ruka. I followed her as Senpai walked by. I grabbed my heart and slowly walked past. I then ran to the Occult club. Oka was not there. She must be in the bathroom. The members weren't there either. So I quickly asked Ruka to go away. "Hey, I have some private business to attend here. Do you mind leaving the area..?" I said shyly. Ruka smiled and nodded. Man, she is forgetful. She forgot about the murder, haha! Senpai's sister was confused. I took out a knife and quickly stabbed her. It hurt though. It didn't tickle me like usual. It hurt! What is this feeling..? I shook it off and picked up the body and ran to the incinerator. I saw the Delinquents and quickly ran back to school. I heard Ruka scream, "WHAT THE HECK?!" at the blood and she called the police and she ran out. I hid and then shoved the body into a trash can and managed to sneak to the Incinerator, the Delinquents snickering. I shoved her body in the incinerator. I realized the Delinquents didn't see my blood but then they would. I couldn't climb the wall. Dammit! Only option was to take off my clothes and be in my panties and bra. Ick. But I pushed the dumpster, and attempted to climb on it. I couldn't reach the ledge. I called Info for help, quietly so the deliquents would not hear.. She told me she didn't have a spare uniform, but she gave me some tips. So I climbed on the dumpster and put the recycling bin upside down on it. I stepped on and jumped to the ledge and almost clonked my head. I climbed over it and hid as a Delinquent ran by laughing. I rolled my eyes and went to the locker room and opened my locker. NO CLOTHES. REALLY DELINQUENTS? Ugh. I kept trying to pick the lock to Kokona's locker, and to my surprise, the lock broke!. I stole her gym uniform and burned my uniform, along with the knife. I went back to the occult club. Nobody there. I mopped up the blood and disposed of the body. When the police came, no evidence was found. News got around and Senpai cried and seemed saddened and lost sanity. I felt really bad, for making my Senpai cry and killing someone... Why didn't the feeling tickle me inside and feel good? I felt pain and felt terrible... Weird... CHAPTER 4 - Gossiping Misery After the murder, I was walking at the school plaza and looked around. Everyone seemed saddened. Senpai seemed miserable, Rival Chan's friends were disscussing on what had happened, the Occult Club was disscussing on how there was a demon at the school. People seemed to think that the murderur was me, and I felt horrible. Ruka was crying all day because of her BFF's death. I looked at my kill list and saw Katie on my list. I looked up and realized I didn;t feel like killing. I felt horrible, but I approached the social butterflies anyways. "Hey, did you hear about Katie? I heard she's a Pokemon." "Yeah, right!" Saki said and rolled her eyes. "No, really, I saw her transform!" Koharu yawned, not taking the bite, but Mei seemed to buy it. "I think I did see her transform, actually..." Mei said quietly. "Hey, come to think of it, she is really creept about her Pokemon." Kokona said thoughtfully. The rumor began to spread around the group. It spread literally everywhere, and Katie's reputation went down by a lot. I was sitting down, still feeling horrible, but then I saw the Photography Club. The slueths. I spotted Hanka-Chan, camera glued on me. She was recording the enitre scene! I backed out and ran away. Katie then walked over to the group and said sadly,"What's so bad about Pokemon anyways? It's a good game! Wouldn't it be cool if someone WAS one?" "Well, true.." Said Yui. Yui was a Pokemon Freak, after all. Her reputation went back up a bit. "Well, I guess we can't judge people on what they like..." Said Kokona. Katie's reputation kept going back up. "If you were one, show me right now! If your a cute one of course..." Said Saki happily. Katie took a deep breath and transformed in to Espeon. Saki seemed to enjoy it and Yui was squeeling cause she was cute. Katie turned back into human. "Well?" She said. Akane, trying to cheer everyone up, amde little kawaii sandwiches to boost her reputation. People were smiling at her as thanks. I felt horrible, because if I did it, everyone would refuse because of how horrible I was. I felt angry. So angry at Info for making me kill. I want to be happy with Senpai, not kill people. I saw Hanka still recording everything. When I glared at her, she ran off. I realized it was the worst descision I made, because the next thing I knew, she reported this to a teacher. Chapter 5 - Ayano In Trouble For Gossiping! Soon enough Katie was at high reputation and people were enjoying it when she was an Espeon. People were PAYING her to see her transform. School Atmopshere began to go up. Akane continued to give out free snacks to boost her reputation, and people began to become cheerful and happy again because of Katie and Akane. Even Senpai. I tried to pay Katie to cheer me up, but as I walked near and she was in Espeon form, she squeeled and climbed up a tree. Saki glared at me as I ran away. As I walked away Katie jumped onto Saki's head and jumped down. I even tried to convince Akane to give me one of her free snacks, but she scoffed at me and ran away. I sighed and a teacher dragged me into the headmaster's office. "So Ayano, You have been gossiping about Katie. There must be a punishment for this." Said the Headmaster sternly. "I-i'm sorry! I thought she was a dangerous Pokemon and I-I.... was trying to protect the school! Uh... Y-yeah..." I said, lyingly. The headmaster bought it though. "Alright. I am glad you were protecting us, but next time don't gossip, okay?" She said and I nodded and ran out. Why did I ever choose to become a killer? Chapter 5- Oka, I'm Sorry~ My next rival was Oka. I sadly grabbed a knife and ran into the Occult room. All the members looked at me, confused. I took a deep breath and stabbed every single occult member except Ruka and Oka. Ruka screamed and hid behind Oka. Oka fell onto the floor and began backing up, screaming. Ruka was scared when she saw Oka fall. She ran to get help as Oka kept backing up. Kokona ran in with Ruka and screamed. Kokona called the police and was about to run to the other social butterflies. I couldn't take it any more. I dropped my knife and began to cry. "W-what do you want?!" Said Kokona shaking. "I-I'm sorry... Info forced me to do all of this, please, just turn me into the police! I'm a horrible person!" I whimpered,, crying my eyes out. I got on my knees and cried. Oka's face softened and she got up and put her hand on my bloody shoulder. "I-it's okay A-ayano... W-we forgive you.." Said Oka, smiling. Kokona quickly cancelled the police call. "We can get revenge on Info, don't worry." Said Kokona. Akane was listening to all of this. Quietly, she came in and said, "It's okay.... We can help you become a better person.." She offered a snack to me. Suddenly, I felt the name Yandere-Chan was just a replica of me. I am Ayano Aishi, and that's who I will forever be. Chapter 6 - Getting Some Help I explained the whole story about Info forcing me to do this,and Oka said we needed revenge. We all agreed. But to take on such a powerful killer, we needed help. Teachers, students, and mainly, the Martial arts club. We went to the door of the club and we heard them shouting and kicking. We slowly walked in and they noticed me. They scoffed and got ready to fight. Oka calmly explained everything to them, and they understood. Budo and the members have agreed to help us. Now we need the social butterflies. When we got near Katie hissed and the girls screamed. We explained everything and they understood. We even got the teachers to help us. We all went to the Info Club and peeked in. Info was there. One of us blocked her camera. The Martial Arts disabled any other of the cameras that could possibly be her's. Then Budo kicked down the door as we all ran in. Info turned around, Katana in hand. CHAPTER 7- The final kill of Ayano Aishi. Budo tried to grab Info's arm, but she yanks away, although it hurt to yank it away because of his tight grip. She winced and turned off the lights completley, making most people unable to see. Katie turned into Espeon,using her Psychic powers, she made everyone able to see by using her special move. Info Mumbled, "Stupid Pokemon.." Katie heard and bit her hard in the leg, and Info stabbed her, making her power fade out and not able to transform. Katie turned back, passed out. Saki screamed and tried to push Info. Info flinched, and Akane took advantage of that. Akane quickly kicked Info in the eye, breaking her glasses, shattering glasses all over. Akane nodded at the Occult Club Members. Oka and Ruka murmured something, and the members raised their hands, making the glass levitate and hit Info. Info screamed and she wiped the blood off. Ayano sent a signal to show that Info was weakened enough. Everyone stopped. She walked in front of Info and squinted. "Enemy vs Enemy..." Ayano dodged Info's attempt to stab her with a katana. Ayano scratched Info's eye with the knife as Info fell over. She screamed, "Ayano, what happened to you?" "Well, I decided I don't wanna kill." Said Ayano as she smacked the knife into her arm. Senpai was listening to the whole thing from outside. Info gasped for air. Ayano stared. "Your disgusting.." She said.. "You're a stalker.." Said Info, as Ayano stabbed Info again. Info then stopped breathing in a pool of blood. Info smiled and laughed evily, before closing her eyes. She was defeated. After Info was long dead, Ayano felt exahusted and relieved. She passed out. Akane and Katie rushed over to help Ayano up. Senpai ran in. Ayano felt horrified, cause she was bloody and killed all those people before. Her eyes watered and backed up from Senpai. Senpai smiled lightly and grabbed Ayano's hand as Ayano's eyes widened. "I heard everything. You killed for me, but you didn't want to cause of that sicko. You wanted to really win my heart. So... I accept your love confession.. Category:Blog posts